Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electrical systems configured to connect a printed circuit board to a bus bar.
Orthogonal or right angle connectors have been used to connect printed circuit boards to other components, such as bus bars. A typical right angle connector may include a plurality of receiving terminals oriented at a right angle to a number of a plurality of pins or tails that are received and retained within reciprocal features of a printed circuit board.
In some electrical systems, power may be delivered to a printed circuit board through a busbar, for example. A busbar typically includes a planar strip of conductive material, such as copper, having opposite sides that are engaged by a busbar connector. Known busbar connectors include a housing that holds two opposed mating contacts. When a busbar is inserted between the opposed mating contacts, each of the mating contacts electrically engages a corresponding side of the busbar.
A typical busbar connector includes two electrical contacts that are oriented in a side-by-side manner. For example, one electrical contact, which may be a power contact, is positioned to one side of the housing, while the other electrical contact, which may be a ground contact, is positioned on an opposite side of the housing.
However, in various applications, such a side-by-side arrangement may not efficiently and easily fit within a confined space of a component. In short, known busbar connectors and busbars may not fit within a chassis of a particular component.
There is a need for an electrical system having a reconfigured busbar connection.